The Abductee
by Bloody Wolf Demon
Summary: This story is about a young boy and his life and death on the horrific Fear Street


Once upon a time there was a boy named John. He currently lived on Fear Street. There are many rumors about Fear Street. Many people say there are ghosts in the forests and murderers on the streets. Most of the rumors say that many kids and teens die because of the cursed Fear Street. For some reason no adults have ever dies on this street. It may be a good thing that John does not believe in the rumors. But soon he will.

John is of average appearance. He has brown hair and amber eyes. He is about 5 foot 9 and he loves to run. His favorite subject is science and he loves to read about aliens. He is 15 and it may be clichéd but his whole room is decorated in alien objects. Alien bed sheets, alien toys, and most of all alien books. He is obsessed with anything alien involves. He often wishes that aliens would abduct him but not kill him. He also wishes he could be one.

One day after a regular day at school John was running away from 6 foot 3 giants chasing after him. They called him a freak and a nutcase because he loved aliens so much. The bullies cornered him on the borders of Fear Street Woods. The bullies were too scared to go into the woods but John was so scared that he ran inside the dark and scary woods.

Most people would believe he would be so scared of those dang woods, but some of the rumors about the woods were that there were aliens inside of them. Sadly enough for John and the bullies who were waiting patiently outside of the forest, John did not get abducted from aliens.

Soon enough John got lost in the big bad forest. He was hoping he would be an abductee but his dream did not come true. He wandered around for what seemed like hours on end but was only one hour at the most. John walked aimlessly around hoping to see a way out, but there was no exit in site.

Suddenly a cold gust of wind blew up into his face and lightning appeared. Cold raindrops fell from the sky and from that sky the color changed. The color of the sky turned from bright blue into a deep blood red with dark black clouds. John tried to run away from the horrifying rain and a house appeared in front of him. The house had a sigh that said Mr. Linden's library. Without a second thought John went inside.

The building seemed to be abandoned and the walls were peeling. There were broken bookshelves everywhere, but there seemed to be a nonbroken shelf next to a gorgeous black desk where it appeared that a librarian would sit there. John walked cautiously up to the desk. Beside him there was a book on that one lonely bookshelf. That book's title was The Abductee. John was about to pick up the book when a tall old man appeared behind the desk.

He had black long hair which almost concealed his black and evil eyes. He was 6 feet tall and wore a black suit. No color was upon him except for his deathly pale white skin.

He grabbed the book that John was going to pick up and told the 15 year old kid that this book was not for nonbelievers of the supernatural. John yelled out that he was and grapped the book and ran outside, but before he disappeared from the old man's laser shot eyes the creepy and old librarian said that the book was cursed and who ever read it was going to die. John did not believe the old man. He himself the proud runner named John was not going to die because of one dang book.

John ran all the way home and went to his alien obsessed room. He laid on top the bed and read… and read… and read for a very long time. He missed out on dinner and his favorite alien T.V. show. How interesting could that book be? At twelve o' clock John was finally done with the book. Midnight rang through the house and before John was even aware of it he fell into a deep sleep.

When John finally woke up he did not know where he was. He looked around the room and only saw metal silver walls. He tried to get up but he was chained down. Finally John realized this was the setting that he read in the book. Was he going to die because of aliens? His nightmare came true when aliens transported in the room. They carried strange tools and pulled out a needle from the pile of those evil tools. It made John feel ever so sleepy and he feel unconscious.

When John woke up he was back in his room. John believed he dreamed the whole alien story up. He believed his nightmare was over. But soon that nightmare started all over again when he checked his reflection. Right in front of his eyes he was an ugly horrific alien. The aliens turned them into one of them! When that realization was over John felt pain all over his body. Blood seeped out of him. He was dying.

He should have known that whenever aliens turned humans into one of them that the human always dies. He should have known that the book brought evil. He should have known you always die on Fear Street.


End file.
